Litros de Alcohol
by matl3s
Summary: Beca llega a casa y se encuentra a sus amigas, novia (kommissar) y su amigo borrachos en la cocina. Beca x Kommissar


**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect o Pitch Perfect 2 no me pertenecen.**

 _Prompt: Imagina que llegas a casa y tu pareja y tu mejor amiga/o están desnudándose en medio de la cocina (prompt sacado de una web de ideas para escribir)._

Podéis encontrarme en twitter: **_matl3s_** , o aquí. Si dejáis review con nombre, o mandáis DM contesto. Si es con guest contesto en el siguiente fic. Si alguien reconoce por un casual mi estilo, ya no estoy en la otra cuenta, sólo en ésta.

Se aceptan críticas de cualquier tipo.

PD: Sé que el fandom considera que Luisa es el nombre de Kommissar (también he leído Mina, Anja o Holle), todos esos nombres son muy bonitos y le pegan, pero en cuanto la vi encajó a la perfección en uno de mis personajes originales que uso en mis historias y novela (en progreso) de ciencia ficción, por lo que usaré el nombre de Erika al menos en este fic.

Enjoy

* * *

-¿Erika?

La situación era surrealista, allí, en medio de la cocina, estaban sus mejores amigas, su novia y su mejor amigo prácticamente desnudos y riéndose como posesos.

-Ratoncito,-dijo Pieter poniéndose en pie al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y le miraba de arriba abajo. –te sobra ropa.

-Tío, ¿estáis borrachos? –Beca seguía sin poder creer lo que veía: dos botellas de Jack Daniels tiradas debajo de la mesa, una vacía y la otra aun goteando las últimas gotas, trozos de pizza y servilletas arrugadas poblaban la encimera, un mejunje goteaba sobre los fuegos y ninguna de las personas sentadas en el suelo parecía avergonzarse del estado en el que estaba la cocina de su casa, ni siquiera su propia novia; cualquiera diría que la mujer que reía como una colegiala era la estricta sargento de hierro Kommissar.

-¡Amy, ese pelo que estás tocando es el de mi novia!-gritó Beca mientras recogió todas las camisetas que pudo encontrar.

-¿En qué os bañáis los alemanotes sexys? ¿Sangre de unicornio? Es taaaaann suave-e ignorando a Beca, y a la camiseta que apareció de golpe en su cara, Amy siguió acariciando el pelo de Erika mientras ésta reía tontamente totalmente fuera de carácter. –Tú y yo seríamos la pareja más explosiva del mundo: la tía más buenorra de Australia y lo mejor de Alemania. Piénsalo; ¡vamos a tener el mundo a nuestros pies!

* * *

-Ratoncito, ¿estás dormida?-murmuró horas después Erika al tiempo que se pegaba a la espalda de su novia.

Habían pasado horas, Beca había intentado por todos los medios lograr entender los motivos para esa strip-fiesta de su cocina, pero después de Amy intentará bajarle los pantalones, con ayuda de Chloe, la productora y DJ decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir y esperar a que la mañana siguiente llegara y alguno de sus amigos fuera capaz de decirle qué narices había pasado, si es que alguno conseguía superar la resaca y se levantaba.

Pero allí estaba Erika; pegada a su espalda con las puntas de su rubio cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca al tiempo que un musculoso brazo pegaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Koms?-murmuró la morena somnolienta. –No he estado ni dos días fuera, esto no es para nada propio de ti.

Apenas llevaban dos años viviendo juntas y ya habían superado muchos baches en el camino: Erika y DMS estaban continuamente ensayando y se pasaban de gira fuera de USA mínimo 3 meses al año, y Beca por su parte no hacía más que meter horas y más horas en el pequeño estudio musical que había formado recientemente.

Pero nada de eso importaba al final del día, o de la semana si no conseguían coordinar sus horarios entre semana, se sentaban y charlaban después de ver una película, hacer deporte juntas, o de una sesión de sexo tranquilo y romántico.

Era una de las pocas reglas que habían establecido nada más comenzar a salir: ambas tenían problemas de comunicación y era la única forma de no terminar discutiendo continuamente. Por un lado Erika solía tender a dar órdenes de lo metida que acababa en el papel de líder y Beca era como un gusano de seda que se envolvía en sus propios sentimientos y frustraciones hasta explotar y soltarlo todo de golpe.

-No estabas-murmuró la rubia al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la nuca de su pareja.-Y ayer después de ensayar me traje a Pieter a casa para que me hiciera compañía. Y Pieter llamó a Amy

-Ya, y Amy al resto de las Bellas, vale, lo puedo imaginar-contestó cortándole Beca al tiempo que se giraba entre los brazos de su novia.

-¡Aca-tíratela!-y con ese grito de Amy seguido de risas descontroladas y varios gritos de ¡Kommisar, ja! el momento semi romántico terminó.

-La siguiente vez que me eches de menos, o yo te eche de menos es mejor que tengamos sexo por Skype, ¿vale?, al menos no tendremos que limpiar el desastre que dejen estos-musitó Beca sobre los labios de la rubia.

-¡Ja, ratoncito salvaje!


End file.
